Typically, the game of tennis utilizes a mesh tennis net that stretches across the tennis court surface in a vertical disposition at the center of the tennis court from side to side. The net is supported by end posts that position outside the sidelines at a height of 42″. Usually, the center of the tennis net is positioned at a height 36″ above the tennis court surface.
Generally, tennis court surfaces provide anchor posts at the center of the court. The anchor posts are provided to secure a strap or grommet about the center of the tennis net so as to adjust the height of the tennis net. The anchor post may be staked, cemented, or otherwise sunk in the surface of the tennis court so as to rigidly fix the mount. The point where the tennis net strap attaches to the anchor post may be somewhat above or below the surface of the tennis court.
It is recognized that the center region of the tennis net, when untethered, allows the tennis net to sway laterally when struck by a tennis ball or is affected by the wind. This can be undesirable when the players are gauging the depth of the net for striking the tennis ball. A central strap, or bottom grommets are often part of the bottom portion of the tennis net. Also, the anchor post is often worn down by the connecting means to the tennis net.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above